Austro-Hungarian Empire
(German: Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchie; Hungarian: Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia or Ausztria-Magyarország)—also known by other names and often referred to as the Austro-Hungarian Empire in English-language sources—was a constitutional union of the and the that existed from 1867 to 1918, when it collapsed and as a result, was defeated in World War I. Armed Forces Military Branches Battlefield 1 The military forces of the Austro-Hungarian Empire appear in the base game of Battlefield 1, fighting for the Central Powers alongside the German Empire and the Ottoman Empire against the Allies. They face the Russian Empire and the Kingdom of Italy. Singleplayer The faction is the main opposing force during the campaign chapter Avanti Savoia!. There are several types of soldiers, using specific weapons and wearing specific uniforms. These types are: *'Rifleman' - They look similar to the Multiplayer Medic, minus crutches on their back. They use Gewehr M.95 Infantry. *'Assault' - They look identical to the Multiplayer Assault and use a Hellriegel 1915. There is another, very rare, variant of Assault. They wear a Gaede helmet and use an MP 18 Factory. *'Support' - they look similar to Multiplayer Support, but they wear a Berndorfer Helmet instead of a full-face helmet. They use Madsen MG Low Weight. *'Scout' - They look identical to Multiplayer Scout and use Gewehr M.95 Infantry. *'Flame Trooper' - They look identical to the Multiplayer one and use the same Wex flamethrower. *'Sentry' - They have a unique look, because they wear the same helmet as the Support in Multiplayer instead of an armored mask. They use the MG 08/15. *'Officer' - About three of them appear when the player reaches Ferro Fortress. They use a P08 Artillerie. Officers use randomly-generated character kits. Multiplayer Austro-Hungarian Empire is one of seven factions appearing in the base game of Battlefield 1. Fighting alongside the Imperial German Army against the Russian Army on the in Galicia (present day Ukraine/Poland), and against the Royal Italian Army on the . The Austro-Hungarians appear in base game with German field grey (feldgrau) tunics, trench coats, and trousers with red piping sewn like other Central Powers factions, with some kits also sporting red collar tabs. Other similarities include use of German-styled Y-harnesses and Gewehr 98 ammunition pouches, both made of leather. Headgear is made up of the Stahlhelm-derived Berndorfer Helmet, a full-face helmet and the Bergmutze hat. As with the other Central Powers factions, Austro-Hungarian soldiers generally wear high leg boots. In the In The Name Of The Tsar expansion, their uniforms' base color appears as a dark-blue, although the rest of their appearance remains unchanged. *'Assault' - They wear a tunic, a Berndorfer helmet and a grey woolen balaclava underneath. Their standard webbing is reinforced with X-shaped straps across the torso, and is adorned with an additional shotgun shell holder and sidearm holster underneath the belt pouches about the waist. *'Medic' - Wearing tunics and Berndorfer helmets, as well as a grey-brown scarf. A sidearm holster is mounted to his left breast on a strap used to support a canvas backpack and crutches. A water canteen is located aside the belt's ammunition pouches on the right hip. *'Support' - Wearing a trench coat and full-face helmet. Gear includes a large square backpack with webbing that holds various belt pouches as well as a sidearm holster. *'Scout' - Wearing a trench coat and Bergmutze hat. A sidearm holster and binocular case are worn on the chest, while additional dark leather pouches hang from the belt's regular equipment. *'Cavalry' - Wearing a , neckscarf, and body armor atop the tunic. A sidearm holster is worn on the chest, and ammo pouches are located at the edge of the armor plate. *'Tanker' - Wearing a grey jumpsuit with a sidearm holster on their chest. They wear the German-style and a splinter mask. *'Pilot' - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, brown jackets, gloves and boots. Scarf is dark blue with red stripes at the end. The Austro-Hungarian Empire air vehicles are: *Albatros D.III *Rumpler C.I *Gotha G.IV *Hansa-Brandenburg G.I (replaces the Gotha G.IV for owners of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse) Engagements Classes Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Trivia *In multiplayer, the flag used is the (adorned with Austria-Hungary's coat of arms) as opposed to the more well-known civil ensign (which was not a true national flag). *The voiceovers for the Austro-Hungarians are the same as the Imperial German Army, with slight changes. *The uniforms worn by Austro-Hungarian troops in the game are extremely similar as those worn by the Imperial German Army, even though the two armies had historically used different uniforms. *The self voice-overs for the Austro-Hungarian Army and Imperial German Army are provided by Louis Friedemann Thiele. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the Austria-Hungary faction is issued the Gewehr M.95. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Locations